The Darkness Of My Heart
by TheDemonEyeAretha
Summary: Lucy has a true identity that she dosent wants anyone to know , and one day she goes to a mission with team Natsu . Her identity has been discovered by someone whose name call Zeref ? Gomen ! i suck at summaries because this is my first fanfic .This story is about Zeref and Lucy . Read and Review please :)
1. What is Lucy's True Identity ?

**Ohaiyo minna-san , its TheDemonEyeAretha here :) . This is my first fanfic , and I decided to write Lucy-Chan and Zeref-Kun !  
I love their pairing very very much so i wanted it to be my first fanfic  
And I am new to fanfiction , if I have write anything wrong please bear with me T.T**  
**Lucy: Ehhh ~ Why am i with Zeref ? **  
**Aretha: It will get intresting Lucy-Chan, Daijoubu !**  
**Lucy: Demo... Im scared of Zeref ! **  
**Aretha: Actually in this story you will become another character , and you will be cooler than Zeref-Kun :P**  
**Lucy: EHH! **  
**Aretha: Hehe now now , lets get started , Im fired up ! Do the disclaimer for me Lucy-Chan !**  
**Lucy: Hai Hai ( Sigh ) Aretha-san doesn't own Fairy Tail .**

**Lucy's POV ( Point of view ) **

As the sun shines brightly as ever, I woke up from my peaceful sleep and stretch my hand. And then I saw a scarf , pink hair and blue fur . I immediatly shouted " KYAAA ! " And then Natsu and Happy woke up from their sleep .

"Ohaiyo Luce." Natsu said while lazily rub his eye.

"W-what are you doing here Natsu, happy?" I said to them.

"Oh ! Yesterday when we are at Fairy Tail picking mission , you are not there with us so Erza call me to ask you do you wanna go to the mission with us?" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"AYE SIR !" Happy said.

"Tell Erza I'll be going to the mission. And Natsu , Happy can you leave now?" I said to them with a smile.

"Demo Luce ~ your bed is so comfy ." said Natsu who went back to sleep at my bed with Happy saying " Aye Sir !" who done the same thing like Natsu .

I sigh and use Lucy Kick to kick them out of my house. I went to the bathroom and strip . I turned on the water to fill my bathtub with warm water. I waited for 2 minutes and slowly went in to the bathtub . It was so relaxing and I enjoyed it . But suddenly I thought about something .

"It's that time again." I thought and smile sadly .

**Natsu POV **

I told Erza and popsicle aka Gray Luce wanted to go to the mission .

" Oh , that's good to hear Natsu" Erza said while patting my shoulder really hard.

"I'm surprise you can do such a simple thing Flame princess" said Gray sarcastically .

"What did you said popsicle ? Do you wanna fight with me !? " I said while preparing to fight.

" Bring it on flame brain ! " Gray said. We started to fight and of course Erza stop us with her Heaven's Wheel Armor and she hit our head , we had a huge bump on our head and Erza said " Don't fight in the guild ! Me and Gray said in unison " Gomenasai . " And then Luce came in from the door and said " Ohaiyo minna ! "

They greeted her and say " Ohaiyo Lucy " and then she walked towards us.

**Lucy POV**

I changed my clothes and ate my breakfast and thought " I don't want to let fairy tail know my **True Identity** . Oh yeah , now I remember me and some guy call Zeref never attend to that stupid banquet before . " I sigh and finished eating my breakfast. I took my keys and wore my shoes. I open the door and then closed it and I started to walk towards Fairy tail .

I opened the door and shouted " Ohaiyo Minna! "

Everybody greeted me and said " Ohaiyo Lucy ! " and I walked towards Team Natsu.

**End of chapter 1.**  
**So... How was it ? I know it is short but who cares ? :P**  
**Lucy : Its okay but why do i have another identity ? **  
**Aretha : Thats a secret Lucy-Chan , u will find out sooner or later :D**  
**Lucy : Okay then .**  
**Zeref : Im not some other guy Lucy .**  
**Lucy : KYA! when did u appear ?**  
**Zeref : nevermind that -.- Oi Aretha when am I going to appear in this story ?**  
**Aretha : ( Ignore Zeref ) Gomen if i have any grammar mistake btw PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT ! And please look forward to the next chapter :D**


	2. The S-Class Mission

**Ohaiyo minna-san , Its TheDemonEyeAretha here again ! :D This is chapter 2 i really hope u like this chapter :) ( Smilling like crazy ) .**  
** Its the same , if i have any grammar mistake PLEASE BEAR WITH ME MINNA ! Btw ... This fanfic is when they have come back to Edolas.  
That means Lisanna came back from the dead ( to be honest i don't really like her ) **  
**They haven't gone to Tenrou Island so they haven't know about Tenrou Island to become an S-Class Mage .  
So technically their mission has invovled Tenrou Island . :)**  
**Lucy : Ne Aretha-san .**  
**Aretha : Hmpp ?**  
**Lucy : What are u going to post about this chapter ?**  
**Aretha : Well this chapter is about team Natsu mission .**  
**Lucy : What mission is that ? **  
**Aretha : S-Class Mage Mission .**  
**Lucy : EHHH ! We can go to S-Class Mage Mission !?**  
**Aretha : Yep ! Since Erza took that mission :D**  
**Zeref : Oii Aretha ! Why did you ignored my question in chapter one ? **  
**Aretha : Relax Zeref-Kun you will appear until I want you to appear . See I answer your question now please do the disclaimer for me please Z.E.R.E.F.K.U.N ~ . ( Glaring at Zeref ) **  
**Zeref : H-hai ( Shudder at the glare ) Aretha-san dosen't own Fairy Tail .**

**Lucy's POV**

I greeted Team Natsu good morning . And they greeted me back , And I started to ask Erza when are we going to the mission ? " Tomorrow we are going to the mission at 8.00 a.m , remember to pack your bags especially Natsu , Gray , lets meet at the dock . " Answered Erza whom glaring daggers at Natsu and Gray . Natsu and Gray shudder from that glare and said in unison " A-AYE SIR ! no wait I mean AYE MADAM !

I sigh and said " What is the mission about Erza ? "

" It is a S-Class Mage Mission . " Erza said to me while i widened my eyes and said " Can I look for the mission for awhile Erza ? "

" Yeah of course . " Said Erza while finding the mission . ( Where does she keep it ? )

She give me the mission and I read the mission while I sweat dropped

**HELPED US TO DEFEAT A GROUP OF DARK MAGES FROM **  
**RAIDERS OF DEATH **  
**NEED 4 STRONG MAGES WHO CAN DEFEAT THEM **  
**PLEASE HELPED US !**  
**100,000,000 J**  
**LOCATED AT MONURIKI ISLAND**

" N-Ne Erza , Are you sure you want to pick this mission ? " I said to Erza while trembling with fear.

" Of course Lucy , Why are you asking this question ? Perhaps you don't want to go to this mission with us ? " Erza said while glaring daggers at me .

" N-No of course , I would love to go to this mission with you . " I said while sweat dropping by Erza's glare .

Suddenly Natsu put his arm on my shouder and said " Daijoubu Luce ! If u have any danger , Im sure me , Erza and Gray will help you ! "

" Arigatou ne Natsu , I really appreciate that . " I said while smile widely at Natsu .

" Yes I agree with Natsu , And that jewels will help to pay your rent right Lucy ? "Said Erza who's smilling to me .

I suddenly forgot my rent is due to next week ! I faster say to Erza " OH ! I forgot about my rent ! Arigatou Erza for reminding me about my rent ! " I smile at her . And then I sighed and thought " maybe it won't be that bad right ? It won't happen on the mission right ? Yeah it won't , Im sure it won't happend on the mission "

**Natsu's POV **

I saw Luce trembling with fear while reading the mission . I walk to her and put my shoulder on her and said " Daijoubu Luce ! If u have any danger , Im sure me , Erza and Gray will help you ! "

" Arigatou ne Natsu , I really appreciate that . " Lucy said while smile widely at me . Oh god , I really love that smile . And Erza said to Lucy while smilling " Yes i agree with Natsu , And that jewels will help to pay your rent right Lucy ? "

And then Luce said " OH ! I forgot about my rent ! Arigatou Erza for reminding me about my rent ! " I chuckled softly at Luce because she's so cute when she panic about her rent . And then I look for popsicle where he went , and I saw him avoiding from Juvia . Juvia was looking for him and shouting " GRAY-SAMA ! WHERE ARE YOU GRAY-SAMA ! " She kept repeating those words .

" Juvia ! Gray is behind that wall . " I shouted to Juvia while pointing at the wall that gray is hiding . I saw Ice princess cursed at me and faster run from Juvia with his life . I laughed loudly at him . Luce said goodbye to us and she walked to Mira's bar .

**Lucy's POV **

I saw Natsu shouting to Juvia that Gray is behind that wall , I said goodbye to them and walked to Mira's bar . I sat down on my favourite stool and Mira said " Good morning Lucy ! " I said " Good morning Mira i want Strawb- Then Mira know's what am i going to say and she continue it for me " You want Strawberry Milkshake right Lucy ? " I nod and smile at her , and she went to make Strawberry Milkshake for me . Suddenly Cana and Levy sat beside me , They say in the same time " Ohaiyo Lucy / Ohaiyo Lu-Chan ! "

" Ohaiyo Cana , Levy-Chan ! " I said grinning at them .

And Mira served the milkshake for me , I said " Thank you Mira . " She said while smilling to me " No problem Lucy . " And me , Mira , Levy-Chan and Cana began to talk . Cana talk about her booze and she called me to drink it and of course i refuse her offer because im still underage , well im not underage im propably older than everyone in this guild . Levy-Chan began to ask me when am I going to give her see my novel , well since I promised her that if i write finished I will gave it to her to read it but unfortunatly I haven't write finished , i told her about it and she began to depressed . Mira began to matchmake me and Natsu since she is TheDemonMatchMaker , everyone called her that .

I said goodbye to them because we talked until night evan though I never realised it is night . I walked towards the door and I went out of the door . I started to walk and I thought of something and i said **"Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora ." **and Plue apeared on the ground . I carry Plue and hug him and said " Ne Plue ~ Accompany me to my home ? " Plue nod while trembling saying " Pun Pun ! " And we walked to our house .

I packed my things for tomorrow because of the mission and then I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and i changed into my pajamas . I went back to my bed and i thought " Oh yeah ! Isn't Monuriki island near Tenrou Island ? The place where Mavis Vermillion grave at . I wish i wouldn't go there , I did something unforgivable to her too , She forgive me already or not ? I sigh and quietly went back to sleep .

**End of Chapter 2**  
**So there u are Chapter 2 , hehe isit good or bad ? I know it kinda sucks :( **  
**Lucy : Aretha-san , what did i do to Mavis-Chan ? **  
**Aretha : Thats a secret u will find it sooner or later Lucy-Chan !**  
**Lucy : ( sigh ) Why do u keep secrets from me ?**  
**Aretha : Why should i not keep secrets from u ? **  
**Lucy : Fine then , I'll will wait for u to reveal your secrets ! **  
**Aretha : Okay then , no need to get angry about it -.-**  
**Btw if i have any grammar mistake please bear with me again ! T.T And PLEASE REVIEW ADTER YOU READ IT ! Look forward to the next chapter :D**  
**And thanks for the reviews to ~**

**lovergirl8602 - Thanks for liking it my story :)**  
**DemonXMatchmaker - I will keep up my good work THANKS YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT ^^**  
**Ikutolovesme - Isit long this chapter ? Haha i'll try to make it longer . Thanks for loving it **  
**Ai dragneel - I will Ai-Chan ! Thanks for your support **


	3. The S-Class Mission Begins !

**Ohaiyou Minna-san ! Its TheDemonEyeAretha here again . :) I know I never update for 2 weeks and im gonna make it up to you all by making this chapter long :D ! Gomen Minna for not updating :( And its the same again XD If i have any grammar mistake !**  
**Please bear with me !**  
**Lucy : Mou~ Its been 2 week you never update . ( Pout ) I was waiting !**  
**Aretha : Gomen Lucy-Chan i was in vacation :D**  
**Lucy : Ehhh ! Your in vacation and you never bring me !? How dare you ?**  
**Aretha : Hehe Gomen . Do the disclaimer for me Lucy-Chan ?**  
**Lucy : ( Sigh ) Aretha-san dosen't own Fairy Tail , Hiro Mashima-san owns it .**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up from my sleep and I look at my clock . It was 8.30 a.m . **8.30 A.M **

" HOLY SHIT ! ERZA'S GONNA KILL ME ! I panicky said . **( The word for panic I think ? ) **

I quickly get up from my bed and run to the bathroom and I quickly strip and took a quicky shower . I went out from the bathroom and wore a sleeveless grament with a cross shape , a mini skirt and a boot . I quickly took my luggage and my keys that attached to the belt and wore it on my waist . I run to the dock because Erza said we should meet at the dock **by 8.00 a.m . **And me Lucy Heartfillia is so screwed .

I saw Team Natsu and I shouted " Erza , Gray , Natsu and Happy ! Gomenasai im late ! " I was panting very hard and i continue run to them .

They saw me running to them and they shouted " Lucy/Luce run faster ! the boat is gonna leave ! "

**Natsu's POV **

I was walking to the dock and I look behind me and saw Ice Princess running with his might . " Oi Snowman ! " I shouted at him and he look at me and sai " What the hell do you want Flame Brain ? " " Why the hell are you running ? " I said to him out of curiousity .

" Because if we are late Erza's gonna kill us right ? " Gray shouted .

I put my fist on my hand and said " Souka ! Then lets have a race who runs the most fastest ! " I said to him and I started to rin to the dock .

" Bring it on Flame Brain ! " Gray said and he also started to run to the dock to see who's fastest but in the end we have a tied .

" Good ! You made it on time , the one haven't arrived yet is Lucy , lets wait for for her . " Erza Said with a smile .

" Okay . " Gray and I said in unison . " Don't copy me Ice princess . " I glared said to him and he said " Huh ? You wanna fight ? Gray also glared at me . We have a glaring competition and we wanted to start a fight but then Erza said " Do I hear fighting ? " Said Erza glaring at us . " N-No Mam ! We are best freind right ? " I akwardly put my arm on ice princess shouder and he put on mine too and Gray said " A-aye ! "

And we started to wait for Luce . We waited for almost 30 minute and the captain of the boat said " Can you call your freind faster ? Im in a hurry here ." And then Erza took a sword and point at the captain's and Erza glared at him and said " I command you to wait for 5 more minutes . " " H-Hai ! " Alex shudder .** ( The boat captain's name call Alex . Pftt lame name right ? ) " **" S-Scary ! : Me and Gray thought .

And then someone shouted " Erza , Gray , Natsu and Happy ! Gomenasai im late ! " and we turn to see and it is Luce and we shouted " Lucy/Luce run faster ! the boat is gonna leave ! "

And Luce came to us , we faster went on the boat . Erza said " Please bring us to Monuriki Island . "

" Of course Madam . " Alex said to us and he started to sail the boat and I started to puke on the ocean . Why the hell did I got a motion sickness . I thought

**Lucy's POV **

I was scared because Erza is glaring at me . She is gonna scold the shit out of me .

" So Lucy . " Erza said to me and is still glaring at me .

" Y-yes Erza ? " I said trembling with fear . And then suddenly theres a voice inside me saying " Don't be scared , Im gonna awake soon . " When I heard the voice inside me saying I felt like it smirked at me . And I decided to pretend I didn't heard that .

" Why are you so late ? I did remember I said **we should meet at the dock by 8.00 a.m not 8.30 a.m right ? **" Erza said to me . " This is your first time you know . " Erza said curiously .

" Eto ~ Its because I overslept , Gomenasai Erza . " I said to her feeling guilty and akwardly rubbing the back of my head .

" Since you know your wrong , I will forgive you this time . But there are no next time you hear me ? I was so worried about you . " Erza said .

I sigh kinda feeling happy because Erza forgive me instead of scolding me , and was worried about me . " Yes Erza . I promise there will be no next time . " I said while smilling to her .

" Thats great to hear . " Erza said while smilling to me .

Why did i slept late ? I remember i set alarm right ? Don't tell me its because my true identity is awakening ? Nah , probaly not . thats not gonna happend . Im sure of it . I thought then I sigh . I seriously hope it won't happend .

And then Alex said " We almost arrived at Monuriki Island , Please prepared your things . "

" Thanks for telling us Alex . " I smile to him and I saw him blush . How cute and then I saw a figured at Tenrou Island . " Wierd , isn't that place supposed to be Mavis-Chan grave ? Wait wait wait , why did the plant and trees withered . I widen my eyes , Thats black magic ! How can it be ? Nah , thats my imagination right ? No one knows that Island exept me and Master Makarov . So .. I can't tell Natsu and them about what happend just now , I sigh .

" Ce ... Luce , Luce ! . " Natsu shouted and i look at him i said " What ? " " We're already at Monuriki Island already , What are you looking at ? " He turn to look what at I looking at . " Er ... Nothing , I just lost in my thought , Daijobu Natsu . " I smile to him . " Lets go Luce ! " He went to pick up my luggage and his luggage and he went down the boat .

" Okay , Thanks Natsu . " I said to him with a smile , and I went down the boat too . We started to walk together to Monuriki Island to find a dark guild call Raiders Of Death and fight them . I hope they don't know about me .

**End of Chapter 3 . Lol Was it long or short this chapter ? I know it was stupid of me to stop updating . Once again ! SORRY MINNA ! It sucks right this chapter ? :( Anyways ... Thanks to those who reviews from chapter 2 . **

**NatsuandLucyFTW - Thanks for the advice ! I will try my best and I AM SO HONERED THAT THIS ZELU FANFIC WAS YOUR FIRST TIME READING IT ! I LOVE YOU !**  
**velvetSunset - I will try my best ! Thanks for the review ! **  
**Crimson Dragon Devil - Hehe , Sorry bout the cliffhanger ! Here ya go chapter 3 ! Don't be sad . **  
**Ai dragneel - Thanks again for your review and I know right ? She sure has alot of secrets evan though im the one who wrote the story XD LOL **  
**Fantasyfan100 - Thank you so much .**  
**schoolh8tr - t.h.a.n.k.y.o.u :) **

**PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO CHAPTER 4 ! Please Read and Review after you read it PWEASE ! I will be super happy XD**


End file.
